


3 Times One of Them Fell Asleep on the Other and 1 Time They Fell Asleep Together

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, UST, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: A collection of moments, and all of them times that they probably should have admitted their feelings.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Kudos: 50





	3 Times One of Them Fell Asleep on the Other and 1 Time They Fell Asleep Together

*** 1 ***

The flight to California was long to begin with, and they had to catch a red-eye so they weren't late. A police department just outside of Los Angeles had reached out to them with a puzzling case, of murders that were seemingly all connected because the victims claimed to have been abducted by aliens. Scully raised her eyebrows at him when he gave her the case file and pulled up some photos on the projector, but she agreed to come and investigate. Mulder suspected that she was holding in her more incredulous comments for when they actually got to see the victims. 

Mulder had been yawning since the plane took off, but he busied himself by reviewing the case files that he had been sent and thinking about what could have happened to these people. He was lost in thought about who knows what when he felt a small weight on his arm. Looking over, he realized that Scully had fallen asleep, and she was now resting her head on his arm and snoring softly. 

A feeling of comfort overcame Mulder. Looking at her, snuggled into her seat and fast asleep, he realized that she trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him and not really care, and his heart swelled. He gently shifted in his seat so she could lay against his arm without discomfort, and he stayed as still as he could. 

When the stewardess came by, he got her a water bottle and a small bag of pretzels. She thanked him for that when she woke up, her eyes still slightly bleary with sleep. He didn't think he's ever seen a more perfect sight. 

*** 2 *** 

There was a knocking at her apartment door. Sighing, Scully left the comfort of her bed and went to answer it, only to have Mulder practically fall on her when she opened the door. He was drunk, she instantly realized, probably from the bar down the street from her apartment. He liked the beer and the ambiance there, he had always told her, but she always suspected that he chose to drink at that bar because he knew he could always come to her apartment if he was too drunk to function. 

She tried her best to maneuver him to the couch, but he was absolutely no help. She still dragged him along, and eventually they made it to the sofa. What Scully didn't expect though, was Mulder collapsing on the couch and taking her with him. Scully let out a heaving sigh as she realized what had happened, and that Mulder was now fast asleep on her couch, clutching her torso tightly. 

She managed to wiggle herself into a more comfortable position, but there was no hope that she would escape the sofa and be able to go back to bed. Mulder had woken up in the process, but instead of realizing what had happened and letting her go back to her bed, he laid down on the couch with his head against her arm. It was almost comical, to see Mulder's large frame pushing against Scully's and practically trapping her against him, and Scully didn't dare to think about what was going to happen when he woke up in the morning, the alcohol worn off and most likely nursing a wicked hangover. 

Eventually, she gave up and realized that there was no way she was getting back to bed, so she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thoughts of Mulder filling her head. Maybe one day they would get to a point where cuddling wasn't something that only happened when one of them was inebriated. 

*** 3 *** 

Mulder marveled at the way that Scully could fall asleep anywhere, and if he was being honest, he was slightly jealous. They were sitting in the backseat of a car, finally attending that team building seminar they skipped in favor of exploring the Florida woods, with two other agents in the front seat. Mulder didn't know who they were, but they didn't really bother talking to him (and Scully, when she was awake) as they drove down the highway. Mulder didn't even know where this seminar was taking place, and honestly he didn't really care. 

Scully had passed out within the first hour of the trip, and she had graduated from leaning against the headrest to leaning against his arm, and finally ended up laying practically across the entire backseat of the car, with her head in Mulder's lap. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and every once in a while she would shift ever so slightly, or mutter something that he couldn't quite make out. 

He knew she was tired, because the night they left for the seminar she had come back from visiting her family. He had picked her up at the airport last night, but he knew not to ask her how everything had went, because she preferred not to discuss it with him. Scully loved her family, he knew that much, but he also knew that he was not her brother Bill's favorite person, and that caused some friction between him and Scully. He had apologized to her, because he didn't want to come between her and her family like he did, but she waved him off and insisted that Bill needed to be knocked on his ass every once in a while. 

Mulder gently shook her awake when the car came to a stop, and they made their way into the seminar together. Mulder might actually prefer to be stranded in the woods again, because at least then Scully might sing to him. 

*** +1 ***

There was only one room available at the motel they had booked for this case in Nebraska, but the attendant assured them that it had two beds, so they decided to just suck it up for one night and then book another room when someone else checked out. But lo and behold, when they stepped into the room, there was only one bed in sight. Neither of them wanted to look at the other as they realized what was going to happen that night. They were breaking so many bureau policies right now, so what was one more? 

Scully watched as Mulder went about the rest of the night completely unbothered, and he practically passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. He had left her more than half of the bed too, and he was laying right on the edge. She was worried that he would fall off the bed in the middle of the night, but how was she going to tell him that? She had just barely come to the realization that Mulder meant more to her than she wanted to admit, that she cared more deeply for him than she has almost every other person in her life, save for maybe her parents. He even outshined some of her old boyfriends, and Scully didn't really know how to deal with that. She didn't want to say she was in love, although that was definitely a possibility. She laid there in the light of the room's nightlight, and thought about what she was going to do. 

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt Mulder throw his arm across her middle. She rolled over to face him, and realized that he had rolled over in his sleep, and his head was close to hers. Scully moved up slightly, so it wouldn't be too weird if he were to wake up and realize what position they were in, but other than that she did nothing. 

She didn't have the heart to. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
